pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Funnyboy2963
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pixar Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the A Bug's Life Trivia page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- RaptorWiki (Talk) 12:23, August 12, 2010 lemons I see you are creating new character pages for some lemons in Cars 2. Where is the reference your getting these names from? Have a reference of some kind before creating those characters. Otherwise I'm putting them for candidates for deletion, because anyone can make up names. Which I have a feeling your doing. Unless you show a reference. thanks Endrizzi427 23:24, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Well, I didn't make them up, and I found them in this book. It was... yeah... this sticker book in Japan... when I went last summer... Funnyboy2963 23:28, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Pixar Short Films Collection - Vol. 2 where did Lee confirm this? Please provide some sort of source, I haven't heard or seen this, and was unable to find any mention of this doing a google search. Thanks! --Jeff (talk) 15:23, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Ideas for Cars 3 Hello, you had created a page for your hopes for Cars 3. Unfortunately, we cannot have main pages for that kind of things, so the page was deleted. However, I have made a backup copy, in case you hadn't any other copy. So here it is, right after this message, in its integrity... Gray Catbird 20:45, September 15, 2011 (UTC) "These are some of Funnyboy2963's ideas for Cars 3 and Toy Story 4. Cars 3: Pt. 1 Lightning McQueen (Owen Wilson) is racing in the New and Improved World Grand Prix. In the first race, in Germany, Francesco Bernoulli (John Turturro) beats Lightning because he spun out. The second race, in Italy, Francesco crashes and so does Carla Veloso (Jossara Jinaro). Lightning gets captured by the lemons. Back in Radiator Springs, Finn McMissile,(Michael Caine) and Holley Shiftwell (Emily Mortimer) are staying beacuse they found out Rod "Torque" Redline (Bruce Campbell) was still alive. They get a phone-call from Fillmore (Lloyd Sherr) to come and help. Emma Trunkov (Heidi Klum) the 2nd leader of the Trunkovs, said to McQueen that he could only race if ''he ran on Allinol in the last race. So he agreed. Grem, (Joe Mantegna) and Acer, (Peter Jacobson) captured Mater, Finn, and Holley, but not Torque because they didn't know he was still alive. Finn told them that, so they went to capture him. After the race began, Rip Clutchgoneski (Jean Claude Van Damme) spun out, so he was disqualified. Lightning was going to be blown up, but Fillmore replaced the Allinol with his own fuel when he took a pit stop. Grem was confused, so he shot the pits which locked his team in. Lightning did not win. He gave up. Mater escaped, and so did Finn and Holley. They followed McQueen. Then the lemons came and surrounded them all. Torque defeated them all. Holley chased Emma to the river, and she fell in. Holley saved her, then locked her up. When they got back to Radiator Springs, they found out that Professor Z (Thomas Kretschmann) and Miles Axlerod (Eddie Izzard) worked for Chick Hicks (Michael Keaton) and were taking over Radiator Springs. It hints to another sequel. Voice Cast *Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen *Michael Caine as Finn McMissile *Larry The Cable Guy as Mater *Emily Mortimer as Holley Shiftwell *Heidi Klum as Emma Trunkov *Joe Mantegna as Grem *Peter Jacobson as Acer *John Turturro as Francesco Bernoulli *Jossara Jinaro as Carla Veloso *Bruce Campbell as Rod "Torque" Redline *Guido Quaroni as Guido *Tony Shalhoub as Luigi *Jean Claude Van Damme as Rip Clutchgoneski *Lloyd Sherr as Fillmore / Tony Trihull *John Maneiri as J. Curby Gremlin / Tyler Gremlin *Stanley Townsed as Vladimir Trunkov / Ivan /Victor Hugo *Brad Lewis as Tubbs Pacer *Robert Ito as Ito-San *Drake Bell as Lug *Josh Peck as Nutty *Bonnie Hunt as Sally *Jenifer Lewis as Flo *Cheech Marin as Ramone *Paul Dooley as Sarge *Michael Wallis as Sheriff *Jason Isaacs as Siddeley / Leland Turbo (flashback) Emma Trunkov is the main antagonist. Lightning McQueen is the main protagonist. Finn is the deutragonist. Mater is the tritagonist. Yes I think Cars 3 idea is great. You should add more details and send it to Mr. Lasseter!--SGcars 21:36, September 13, 2011 (UTC)SGcars I think it is a great idea, but i think a little too much of the details are similar to Cars 2. Crazyhead88 12:51, September 28, 2011 (UTC) No I don't think it's a good idea because could Rod "Torque" Redline have survied his death and why is Siddeley not in it. Finn is the best 16:58, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Rod "Torque" Redline is alive because when the pulse hit the racers, they survived. When it hit him, he could of survived. Funnyboy2963 10:15, September 27, 2011 (UTC) The racers survived because the lemons used a low level of radiation on them. When they shot Rod "Torque" Redline, they used a high level of radiation on him, which was high enough to kill him. Finn is the best 16:19, September 30, 2011 (UTC) World Grand Prix Please stop calling or adding ''World Grand Prix to Cars 2. Pixar has nevered referred to the film as that. Thank you. Jeff (talk) 12:48, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Recent Edits Hi. You may have noticed that many of your edits are being un-done. This is because they are usually not factual but just opinions or are incorrect. This is requiring us to spend a lot of time correcting your edits. I need you to slow down the number of edits, make sure the change is correct and is not just an opinion but a fact. You will not get another chance - similar type of edits will cause you to be blocked from the wiki. If you want to express an opinion it should go on your home or talk page, or in a blog posting. If you have questions on whether an edit you'd like to make is appropriate, please ask myself or one of the other sys admins. Thanks. --Jeff (talk) 18:42, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Red Monstersmasher 22:09, September 21, 2011 (UTC)Red Monstersmasher Dude guess what.I'm only a month older than you! Blocked We have blocked you permanently. You continue to make similar edits that have been rolled back. You have been warned before so you are out of chances. Sorry that this had to be done but it was taking too much of our time to clean up after you. --Jeff (talk) 16:31, September 24, 2011 (UTC0 PLEASE, one more chance! I didn't know they were already deleted! Ithought you needed them! I promise to give only sourceful evidence! PLEASE! Funnyboy2963 18:42, September 24, 2011 (UTC) :Jeff gave you many chances, it is too late now. --Aaron (chat) 18:54, September 24, 2011 (UTC) :First of all, he only gave me like... two. Second, can I still make another user? Funnyboy2963 19:15, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Do not create a new user. The system notes the internet address you are coming from, so creating a new user will not work. Even if you are successful in creating a new user, that violates Wikia policy and will cause the new account to be blocked. ::The issue is that content is being added that is not factual, or photos are being added incorrectly, pages are being recreated after being deleted, un-needed categories are being added, or are being added without proper sorting, etc. We are very open to new editors and members, but those members must learn proper etiquette. I will consider releasing your block, but not yet, maybe in a couple of days. In the meantime, I'd ask you to look at other people's edits and see how they are doing it. --Jeff (talk) 20:02, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Ya know, I did'nt know that the pages were deleted. I'm sorry. How can I make it up to you guys? Funnyboy2963 20:30, September 24, 2011 (UTC) :::As I mentioned earlier, I can lift your block in a couple of days. And as I said, spend some time looking at the edits that are occurring now. You will see some things being rolled backed, so take a look and see why those changes are rolled back. Or look at other changes (like by Felopas) that are not being rolled back. Use that knowledge so when I lift your block you have a better idea of what is and is not appropriate changes. I will tell you know, if I lift your block you will not get another chance. I'd recommend making changes slowly, and check if what you are doing is getting rolled back. If you don't understand why something is undone you need to ask instead of plowing ahead and making similar changes. Thanks. --Jeff (talk) 21:20, September 24, 2011 (UTC) :::But, what if I put something that is ''real, but I don't add references, because I don't know how? Funnyboy2963 10:11, September 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::If you don't know how to do a reference, go look at a page that has references and go into edit mode to see how it was done. I recommend using Source mode rather than Visual mode because you can see exactly what was done. And if you are trying something new, make sure to use '''Preview' mode to see how it's going to look. If you are trying something and can't get it to work, then cancel your change (or if you have already published it, go into history and undo it), then ask one of the sysops how to do it. That way, we know you are making an attempt to learn. --Jeff (talk) 20:25, September 25, 2011 (UTC) :::: And, will my badges come back, or no? Funnyboy2963 11:03, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::I do not know what happens to badges when a block is lifted. --Jeff (talk) 12:37, September 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::::OK, I have lifted your block. As I said earlier, you will not get another chance, next time will be permanent. So I would recommend going slow with changes, maybe try a couple and make sure they are not undone. If you have questions on potential edits feel free to ask me. :::::: And it looks like your badges came back. --Jeff (talk) 12:44, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::: I tried to edit a page, but is still says I'm blocked. Also my badges did not come back. I don't know what happened. Funnyboy2963 20:18, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Make sure to log out, then exit your browser, restart the browser and log back in. You may also need to clear your browser cache. --Jeff (talk) 12:28, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Latest Edits Here are some tips for you on your edits today. First, on the Brave Trivia page, you added a line that this may be the 2nd movie with an all human cast. The word may signifies that it is a guess and not a fact. We only want official, factual information. In addition, the page was marked for deletion, so you shouldn't add more information to it until it is resolved whether the page will be deleted or not. This type of edit (an opinion or guess) is something you do often and you must refrain from it. Second, you added a page for Germany for the Cars 2 video game. We do not allow extra pages for video games. This type of information can be added to the Cars 2 video game. I will delete both of these pages. Thanks. --Jeff (talk) 22:26, September 28, 2011 (UTC) OK. Funnyboy2963 11:12, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Emma Trunkov Hello, since I am not allowed to make a page for this fictional character, I will just explain about her here: '''Emma Trunkov '''is the main antagonist in Cars 3: Part 1. Toy Story Culture category Why are you adding this category to the TV Series pages? They already have categories like TV Series. These pages are similar to films and short films - we don't add the culture category to those pages. I have rolled back those changes. --Jeff (talk) 15:28, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Sorry. Funnyboy2963 16:50, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Welcome I'd like to say that your welcome to User:Westhamwill10 was a very cocky move. Saying that you are an important editor, as well as User:Crazyhead88, is like saying Jeff, Ryan, and the other admins/users are unimportant. Yes you are both important parts of the wiki, because without editors the wiki would be nothing, but you can't just go around telling new users to ask for help from you because you are "important". Plus, User:Westhamwill10 already has a welcome on his talk page (the right one), from Jeff, as a welcome from admins is automatically added to a new user's talk page. --Aaron (chat) 22:20, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I wasn't trying to be cocky. Please don't take it the wrong way. Funnyboy2963 22:21, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Now this is starting to make me look bad. Crazyhead88 00:04, October 13, 2011 (UTC) I'm actually saying that ''you ''guys are more important; maybe it was typed wrong. :S Funnyboy2963 10:43, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :The welcome message that new members receive is system-generated - we do not personally go to every members talk page and add a welcome message. --Jeff (talk) 12:17, October 13, 2011 (UTC) My son is named Keith and he loves the lemons. He was so happy to see a lemon car named Keith. His twin brother's name is Cooper and they always spot the "Cooper car" when we are out and about. So knowing that there is a "Keith Car" has given us some joy. Can you please give green gremlin his name back to "Keith". Thanks, from a mom of twin 3 year old boys. Sorry, but I'm not allowed to do stuff like this. ask Jeff if he can. Funnyboy2963 19:32, October 14, 2011 (UTC) I didn't copy your name Funnyboy2963, I officially declare that I did not, copy your name.